Amnesia
by KJ-27
Summary: Ketika masa lalumu akhirnya kembali menyapa dengan keadaan persis seperti harapanmu. Namun sayang, Amnesia membuat keputusanmu tak sejalan dengan harapanmu. (Jongin - Kyungsoo - Joonmyeon - EXO and other casts / kaisoo / chaptered)


**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

With some touch (call it an editing please) from Eclaire Oh, this ff finally done for part one.

This whole story was inspired by Amnesia - 5SOS. The lyrics was truly deep and for me that was _fvckn deep_.

Oh! some part of this ff are based on the true story, which one? A-a, I won't tell you. That's a secret.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!

- KJ-

_*reading this with Amnesia played beside you, and feel the main's character feel! :)*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I drove by all the places<em>

_We used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss,_

_How it felt, the way you tasted_

_And eventhough your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Eventhough he is right beside you?_

_When he said the words that hurts you,_

_Do you read the one I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_._

_._

Masa lalu kadang bagi sebagian orang diartikan sebagai masa-masa yang tidak masalah untuk dilupakan. Namun seperti warna hitam dan putih, siang dan malam, serta baik dan buruk, selalu ada dua pilihan bertolak belakang dalam hidup. Tak terkecuali masa lalu. Jika bagi sebagian orang masa lalu adalah masa-masa yang sudah berlalu yang boleh dilupakan semaunya, bagi pemuda ini, tidak begitu.

Baginya masa lalu adalah masa terpenting dalam satu siklus kehidupan manusia. Dimana tanpa masa lalu, ia tidak akan pernah ada dan hidup di masa sekarang dan memikirkan tentang bagaimana masa depannya kelak. Jadi baginya, melupakan masalalu itu kesalahan.

Pemuda bertubuh cukup proporsional itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang ia kemas dalam sebuah kotak kubus berukuran 10cm. Setelah yakin hadiahnya tertata rapi, ia mengambil sebuah kertas lalu ia masukkan ke dalam kotak tadi. Tak lama, dia pun mengambil mantel kesayangannya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

Langkah kakinya, ia arahkan ke taman kota yang berada sekitar dua kilometer dari apartemennya. Setelah beberapa kali mondar-mandir mencari tempat terbaik, pemuda itu pun segera duduk lalu langsung menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ kesayangannya, membiarkan satu persatu nada lagu milik salah satu grup band baru asal Australia mengalun lembut memasuki gendang telinganya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan sang pemuda pun mulai melirik jarum jam di jam tangannya yang terus bergerak maju. Pemuda ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat duduknya. Tapi nampaknya, seseorang yang ditunggunya belum datang, sehingga pemuda itu memilih melanjutkan dentuman nada yang sejak tadi menyamankan pikirannya.

Namun hingga jarum jam kecil di jam tangan pemuda itu berpindah angka sebanyak 4 kali, seseorang yang pemuda itu tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Ternyata kita benar-benar sudah berakhir, ya?" lirihnya dengan nada getir sambil perlahan membuka kotak yang ia bawa dan menatap kertas bertuliskan _Happy 3rd Anniversary!_ dan segala hiasan dan foto di kertas yang sudah ia buat sejak satu minggu lalu.

Belum sempat ia berpikir akan kemana, langit Seoul yang sejak tadi mendung mulai perlahan meleleh menjadi cair di tanah.

Begitu sadar dengan perubahan cuaca yang terjadi, pemuda itu lantas bergegas menutup kotak yang ia bawa dan memilih berlari pulang menyelamatkan kotak itu. Isi kepalanya kali ini penuh dengan bagaimana kotak miliknya bisa baik-baik saja. Hujan yang turun semakin deras, menyamarkan suara deru mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tengah mengarah pada jalurnya menyeberang.

Detik berikutnya, cairan merah kental sudah mengalir sempurna dari kepala bagian belakang sang pemuda yang baru saja terlempar sejauh dua meter setelah bagian depan mobil _Audy_ putih itu menyapanya.

"Suho-_oppa_! " teriak seorang gadis yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi itu dengan takut.

"Ya Tuhan!" ucap sang pemuda itu reflek. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan lihat keadaan orang itu."

Sang gadis mengangguk takut dan memilih merelakan pemuda itu keluar dari mobil.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikut turun dan melihat siapa dia. Semoga bukan orang yang aku kenal."

Sang gadis pun memutuskan keluar dari mobil untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja dengan naasnya tertabrak mobil baru milik kekasihnya. Dia memayungi matanya dengan tangan saat beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan mencoba menatap menembus bulu matanya yang berat dan basah oleh air hujan. Membuat matanya sulit melihat sejenak pada awalnya namun kemudian blok merah menyala merebut fokusnya.

"Astaga, dia terluka cukup parah. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Suho dengan bingung.

Dari belakangnya, gadis manis yang merupakan kekasih Suho pun perlahan ikut mendekat memastikan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba naik tempo itu bukan pertanda apa-apa. Namun nampaknya, doa gadis itu tidak terkabul kali ini. Mata bulat sang gadis terlihat membulat sempurna ketika melihat motif mantel yang dipakai oleh pemuda naas itu. Rasa familiar dan penasaran, menguatkan niatnya untuk mendekati sang pemuda. Setelah memastikan ia berada dalam jarak aman dan melihat wajah sang pemuda, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika memorinya berputar dengan cepat dan memberikan bayangan siapa pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di depannya ini.

"J...Jongin?" lirih gadis itu sambil kemudian berlari mendekati pemuda itu, lalu berjongkok dan meraihnya. Perlahan, dengan tangannya yang basah dan bernoda darah, ia memalingkan wajah sang pemuda ke arahnya. Tangannya yang gemetar terulur mengusap cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari kepala belakang dan dahi kanan sang pemuda; berusaha membersihkannya. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di samping sang pemuda. Melihatnya sejenak dan memilih menyembunyikannya di dalam mantelnya.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Suho yang berlari mendekat menghampiri kekasihnya.

"_Oppa_ cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Mendengar teriakan gadisnya, Suho dengan segera mengangkat tubuh sang pemuda di depannya dengan susah payah dan meletakkannya di kursi belakang bersama kekasihnya yang meminta untuk duduk di belakang dengan alasan menjaga agar darah di kepala pemuda tadi tidak keluar dengan cepat.

Cairan bening perlahan keluar dari kedua mata gadis itu. Seolah tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya ini adalah seseorang yang pernah dengan tulus menunggunya selama 7 jam lebih tanpa mengeluh hanya untuk menemaninya yang sedang mengikuti tes masuk Perguruan Tinggi.

"Jongin bertahanlah, kumohon." Dan bibir gadis itu kembali berucap dengan nada lirih sambil tetap mengusap kepala sang pemuda. "Kumohon bertahanlah untukku, Jongin"

.

.

.

Hari ini Seoul cukup bersahabat dengan cuaca cerahnya. Langit yang seolah mempersilahkan manusia untuk berlomba menikmati indahnya hari ini dan kicauan burung yang terdengar seperti nyanyian bahagia. Bagi banyak orang, hari ini sempurna. Terutama bagi Kim Joonmyeon. Pemuda berwajah malaikat dengan senyum menawannya yang sedang menggandeng tenang jari jemari seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

Baginya, adalah kebahagiaan luar biasa bisa bersama gadis ini sekarang.

Gadis mungil nan manis yang punya senyum ramah dan menggemaskan. Siapapun bisa jatuh hati padanya dengan satu kali tatap mata. Dan itu terjadi pada Joonmyeon. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini ketika melihat gadis ini sedang duduk termenung sendirian di taman ini. Dengan keberanian seadanya, ia menyapa gadis ini lalu mencoba menghiburnya sebisanya. Siapa yang mengira bahwa dari obrolan singkat itu, gadis impiannya itu bisa jadi miliknya sekarang?

"Soo, apa kau ingat tempat ini? Kita pertama kali bertemu disini dan saat itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu."

Pandangan gadis manis itu tidak secerah sang pemuda. Mata bulatnya mengisyaratkan rindu tertahan yang tidak bisa terlepas bebas. Rindu itu datang bergerombol diakibatkan kenangan masa lalu dengan masa sekarang yang bertabrakan di tempat yang sama.

Taman ini adalah tempat dimana hampir tiga tahun lalu, ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk santai menikmati udara Seoul sore hari, lalu tak lama muncul satu pemuda yang membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit penuh warna jingga, menuju wajah sang pemuda yang jika tidak bisa dikatakan tampan, maka pemuda itu adalah pemuda paling baik hati yang pernah ditemuinya.

Pertemuan singkat mereka diawali dengan kejadian sial bagi sang pemuda karena baju olahraga kesayangannya harus ternoda es krim stroberi yang baru saja tumpah tepat di dadanya. Wajah malu-malu sang gadis bermata bulat saat meminta maaf itu membuat sang pemuda harus menahan gelombang pasang kupu-kupu di perutnya dengan susah payah. Satu hal yang pemuda itu yakini sejak sore itu, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Seminggu berikutnya takdir mengharuskan mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama dengan kejadian yang sama. Namun kali ini pemuda itu tidak menyia-siakan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan durasi lebih panjang. Lalu kemudian dia sadar, bahwa dia jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Ketika pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia jatuh ketiga kalinya untuk sang gadis, ia menyatakannya dengan lantang seperti kesempatan itu hanya datang sekali.

"_Pertama kali aku melihatmu duduk di bangku itu, jantungku bilang dia jatuh hati padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Lalu es krim stroberi itu menguatkan apa yang jantungku bilang. Kedua kali kita bertemu, aku kembali dibisiki oleh organ dalamku. Kali ini hatiku bilang, ia jatuh cinta padamu. Aku hampir tidak percaya, tapi lagi-lagi tatapanmu membuatku yakin apa yang hatiku bilang. Dan hari ini, sebelum paru-paru dan mungkin otakku berteriak bahwa mereka membutuhkanmu, aku akan lebih dulu bilang aku mencintaimu, dengan jantung dan hatiku yang lebih dulu memilihmu. Bisakah kau sampaikan pada hati dan jantungmu, kami menunggu jawabannya_?"

Tapi bukan jawaban kata-kata yang pemuda itu dapat. Melainkan sebuah anggukan malu-malu khas gadis remaja. Anggukan yang berujung pertemuan dua pasang mata yang saling berebut bicara bahwa mereka bahagia telah saling memiliki. Dan tentu saja diakhiri pertemuan dua bibir tebal yang secara lembut mengucapkan halo dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Soo?" Sebuah suara hinggap di pikirannya dan itu bukanlah suara yang sedang dibayangkannya, "Hey, apa kau lelah?"

Tepukan lembut di bahunya, membuat sang gadis kembali terjaga. Menghilangkan sejenak sekelebat kenangan menyenangkan yang muncul seperti film di kepalanya. Memaksanya menyadari bahwa film yang ia lihat tadi, tak lagi bisa ia rasakan sekarang. Karena masa yang ia huni saat ini, bukan bersama pemuda tinggi yang mencuri ciuman lembut pertama dari bibirnya. Bukan bersama pemuda berkulit gelap yang selalu menemaninya 24 jam tanpa lelah. Dan bukan bersama pemuda bermata elang yang mengunci hatinya sampai detik ini.

"_Aniya_, _Oppa_, aku tidak lelah. Aku senang, kok, disini."jawabnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Bohong.

Ia jelas-jelas tidak senang ada disini. Rasa rindu yang menyiksa batinnya melesak bebas tanpa hambatan dan membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Segala kenangan manisnya bersama pemuda di masa lalunya yang ada di sini, tak mau berhenti muncul dan menyesapi setiap lekuk di otaknya dan hatinya. Membuat rasa nyeri karena rindu tertahan itu akhirnya muncul juga.

Dia memaksakan senyum terbaiknya muncul untuk membuat pemuda sempurna di sampingnya bahagia.

Bukan.

Bukan gadis ini tidak mencintai sang pemuda sempurna ini. Bukan gadis ini tidak menyayangi pemuda sempurna yang telah membantu mengobati lukanya yang terdalam. _Bukan_.

Lebih kepada, masa lalunya sedang memenangkan hatinya saat ini dan karenanya, dia sama sekali tak acuh dengan apa yang pemuda sempurna itu katakan. Karena isi pikirannya kali ini hanya diisi satu orang.

Pemuda dari masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah menuju hari ke tujuh sejak pemuda yang jadi korban kecelakaan itu masuk ruang ICU dan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP; tentu saja ini permintaan Suho. Dan sampai hari ini, belum ada tanda sedikitpun akan sadarnya pemuda itu.

_"Benturan cukup keras yang mengenai kepalanya, mengakibatkan tengkorak bagian belakangnya retak. __Aku __tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan bangun, tapi bisa __aku __pastikan dia akan bangun dalam keadaan tak mengingat apapun."_

Perkataan Dokter Changmin tiga hari lalu terkait kondisi terakhir sang pemuda malang itu, membebani otak cerdas Suho. Ia tak habis fikir, ia mengakibatkan seseorang harus bertarung dengan maut demi meraup hidupnya lagi.

"Soo, kau sudah siap? Semoga hari ini dia bisa sadar, ya." ucap Suho sambil merapikan kemejanya.

Merasa yang diajak bicara tak menjawab, Suho pun mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Hei, kau baik?"

Seperti baru saja tersadar dari proses hipnotis, gadis itu mengerjap sejenak lalu menoleh pada Suho dan tersenyum kecil. "Ah, ya, _Oppa_. Aku baik. Ya semoga saja ia sudah sadar."

Senyum kecil Suho muncul menanggapi jawaban kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke mobil, aku tidak ingin Dokter Chang menunggu"

Tautan erat tapi lembut hadir ketika dua tangan itu saling menggenggam seolah tak ingin terlepas sampai tiba waktunya mereka berdua naik kendaraan lain milik Suho.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Soo? Aku merasa belakangan kau sedikit tegang." tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengangguk kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Oppa_. Jangan khawatir."

Suho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan kanan kekasihnya. Menegaskan bahwa ia percaya padanya. Tak lama, ia pun memberhentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan lobby rumah sakit. Setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _valley_, ia mengajak gadisnya kembali melangkah memasuki bangunan besar penuh kamar yang selalu punya aroma khas itu.

"Ah, Joonmyeon! Akhirnya kau datang. Hai Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara bass dari seorang dokter muda ber_nametag_ Lee Changmin itu menyapa Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Selalu baik seperti biasa Changmin-_uisa_," jawab Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

Changmin tersenyum ramah. "Baguslah, karena aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian. Pasien itu sejak tadi menggerakkan tangannya, tapi belum membuka matanya. Perawat sedang menunggunya di kamar, memastikan keadaannya stabil." Tuturnya.

Degup jantung Suho dan Kyungsoo mulai berlomba-lomba berdetak tak karuan. Yang satu tak bisa tenang karena ini kali pertamanya berbicara dengan _korbannya_. Yang satu lagi tak bisa tenang karena ini adalah kali pertamanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang harusnya masih mendampingi hidupnya, dalam kondisi berbeda.

Langkah kaki Changmin menuju ruang rawat VIP yang dihuni oleh _korban_ Joonmyeon diikuti oleh dua pasang langkah kaki lain di belakangnya. Mereka tetap berjalan tenang dan tak bersuara sampai...

"Dia membuka matanya, Dokter!" Suho menahan teriakannya dan menepuk pundak Changmin.

Erangan memilukan menyusulnya, "Ke..kepalaku..."

Changmin tersenyum simpul. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nak. Apa kau tahu ini dimana?"

Pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari keadaan komanya itu hanya bisa memandang sekitarnya dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Changmin dan Suho membantu pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, membantu pemuda itu lebih mudah mengenali sekitarnya.

"Entah. Aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Aku membawamu kemari karena satu minggu lalu aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan membuatmu begini. Kau... Apa kau ingat namamu?" sahut Suho cepat sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Raut wajah lemas sang pemuda terlihat begitu jelas ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "Namaku? Namaku..."gumam pemuda itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ah!"

Changmin mengisyaratkan Suho untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang identitas sang pemuda. "Kau terluka cukup parah, Nak. Benturan cukup keras mungkin mengganggu fungsi otakmu untuk mengingat." tukas Changmin sambil membantu pemuda itu merebahkan diri. "Jangan terlalu banyak memaksa kepalamu bergerak atau berpikir keras dulu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tak ingat namaku sendiri?" bisik pemuda itu lirih pemuda itu dengan suara seraknya. Mencoba mencari tahu di mana sebenarnya ia, siapa dia, dan kenapa dia bisa berbaring di sini dengan keadaan yang begitu lemah.

"Bagaimana jika Kai?"

Lantunan suara lembut khas seorang wanita menguar jelas di ruang VIP itu membuat tiga pemuda disana menoleh padanya. Suho memperlihatkan raut wajah penuh tanya seolah ingin bertanya, '_kenapa Kai?'_ pada kekasihnya itu

"Hmm," Changmin terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Kukira Kai nama yang bagus juga. Ya kan, Joonmyeon?"

Tak ingin memperpanjang rasa penasarannya, Suho mengiyakan celetukan Changmin. "Jadi mulai sekarang kami akan memanggilmu Kai. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda yang masih berbaring lemah itu pun mengangguk pelan. Menerima panggilan baru dari orang-orang yang baru ia kenal dengan senyum kecilnya yang hampir tak terlihat karena ia masih lemah dan pucat. Melihat itu, Changmin tersenyum kecil dan meminta pemuda itu untuk kembali beristirahat dan sekaligus mengantar Suho dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya sesekali jika tidak sibuk, aku dan perawat akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai dia benar-benar siap pulang."

"Pulang? Kemana, _Hyung_? Dia saja tak ingat namanya, lalu dia mau tinggal di mana?" Suho bertanya tanpa jeda.

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Entahlah, mungkin bisa bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Maaf, _apa_?" tanya Suho dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda, Joonmyeon-_ah_. Kenapa ia tidak tinggal di paviliunmu? Sampai kondisinya benar-benar sehat dan baru bicarakan mau dimana dia tinggal setelah itu." jelas Changmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Besok akan kuminta para _maid_ untuk membereskan paviliun. Lalu siapa yang akan merawatnya?"

"Bagaimana Kyung? Apa kau bersedia merawat Kai? Jika kau tidak mau, akan kukirim perawat untuk merawatnya." tanya Changmin langsung pada gadis mungil di depannya.

Isi pikiran Kyungsoo terasa lebih rumit dari biasanya sekarang. Menyanggupi permintaan yang bisa saja membuat hidupnya lebih rumit atau menolaknya dan membiarkan Kai menjalani hidup barunya sendirian.

"Apa? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak—"

"Baiklah, aku akan merawatnya."

"_What_? "

"Aku akan minta bantuan Taemin supaya kau tidak kerepotan. Bagaimana gadis kecil?" tanya Changmin lagi tanpa menghiraukan protes Suho sejak tadi.

"Bukannya Taemin sekarang bersama Minho?" tanya Suho lantang.

"Memang, tapi dia tetap adikku. Jadi apapun yang kuminta, dia tetap harus meluangkan waktunya walau sebentar."

Suho memberengut. Di kepalanya, tanggung jawabnya untuk pemuda ini berakhir ketika pemuda ini sadar. Bukan sampai pemuda ini benar-benar pulih keadaannya walau masih hilang ingatan. Apalagi harus kekasihnya yang merawat orang asing ini. Haruskah?

"Yang benar saja, kenapa tidak kau kirimkan saja perawat untuk merawat anak itu, _Hyung_? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang merawatnya?" protes Suho lagi.

"Karena dia adalah korban dari cara menyetirmu yang sok pembalap, Joonmyeon. Jika saat itu kau menyetir dengan biasa saja, dia tidak akan ada disini dan aku tak akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk merawatnya. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak keberatan, kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" balas Changmin sambil menatap mata Suho dalam menjelaskan segala maksudnya tanpa menghadirkan amarah di sana.

"Karena dia kekasihku, _Hyung_. Calon istriku." Tegas Suho. "Jelas aku tidak rela dia merawat orang asing. Dan perkara malam itu, aku menyetir dengan kecepatan biasa, tapi malam itu hujan, tentu saja jalanan licin dan pemuda itu juga menyeberang sembarangan!" tukas Suho. "Minta saja Taemin merawat anak itu, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo ikut merawatnya." tambahnya.

"_Oppa_! Jangan egois begitu." Bantah Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya membantunya, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan dari itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan tatapan menahan marahnya. "Aku akan tetap merawat Kai dengan atau tanpa izin _Oppa_. Jika _Oppa_ tidak mau Kai tinggal di paviliun, dia bisa tinggal di apartemen Changmin _uisa_ ."

Changmin mengangguk menyetujui ide Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo benar. Dia hanya menjalankan tanggung jawab yang bahkan tidak perlu ia tanggung, Joonmyeon."

Suho diam sejenak. "Dia tinggal di apartemenmu, dan baiklah, Kyungsoo boleh merawatnya. Tapi jangan lupa utuk memberitahuku kapan pun kau akan menjenguknya." Putus Suho.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Joonmyeon, hentikan cemburu bodohmu itu. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya kau bisa ikut dia untuk merawat Kai. Jika tidak mau, diamlah dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasa."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kasar. Memikirkan bagaimana dia harus bersikap setelah Kai dinyatakan boleh pulang oleh Changmin? Haruskah ia bersikap tak mengenal Kai? Atau memperlakukannya seperti dia mengenalnya dulu sebagai seorang yang sangat ia cintai?

* * *

><p><em>I remember the day you told me you were leaving<em>

_I remember the make up running down your face_

_And the dream you left behind, you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about these stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin sendirian."_

_"Sendirian? Tapi, Kyung, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku mohon,"_

_"Aku lelah denganmu yang tidak pernah bisa dewasa, Jongin. Dan aku tidak bisa terus bersama pria yang tidak dewasa."_

_Jongin menatap wajah gadis di depannya dengan sayu penuh harap. "Kyung, aku janji berubah lebih dewasa. Kumohon jangan pergi,"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng dan mengusap air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipi Jongin. "Jangan menangis, Jongin. Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Jangan menungguku, ya? Carilah penggantiku, Jongin."_

_"TIDAK!" Jongin berteriak lantang seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan mencari penggantimu, tidak sekalipun. Kau boleh mencari penggantiku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencari penggantimu." tambahnya dengan lirih. "Tapi aku mohon, Kyung. Jangan pergi,"_

_Senyum sedih Kyungsoo muncul seiring tangan mungilnya yang kembali menyapa pipi Jongin. "Hey, jangan begitu. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."_

_"Bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku ketika sumber kehidupanku pergi? Kyungsoo..." ucapnya lirih. "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku," tambahnya sendu._

_Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia mengusap kepala Jongin lembut, memalingkan wajah Jongin yang sedang menunduk agar ia bisa menatapnya. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Maafkan aku."_

_Kyungsoo mencium lembut kedua pipi Jongin bergantian. Lalu berpindah ke keningnya dan mengecup ujung hidung Jongin. "Jangan menangis, Sayang."_

_Bibir gadis bermata bulat itu mendekati bibir tebal Jongin dan mengecupnya lembut. "Sshh, jangan menangis, ya?"_

_Dan kecupan itu pun akhirnya naik kasta menjadi sebuah ciuman lembut penuh haru berseling dengan air mata seorang Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti turun._

_Dingin. Sendirian. Menyakitkan._

_Itu yang Jongin rasakan tepat ketika tautan mereka terlepas diakhiri adu cepat kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang menjauhi Jongin dan membiarkan pemuda tampan itu diguyur air hujan yang turun di Seoul malam ini._

_Jantung dan hatinya nyeri tak berkesudahan ketika gadis mungil pembawa bibit kehidupan bagi Jongin itu mengucapkan perpisahan. Seakan dua organ penting di dalam tubuhnya itu ikut pergi meninggalkannya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun._

_"Kyungsoo..."_

.

.

.

Deru kendaraan yang berisik di jalanan membuat Kyungsoo memilih masuk ke salah satu _café_ bergaya Paris yang sering ia datangi bersama pemuda masa lalunya—Kim Jongin.

Ukiran kenangan yang masih terasa hangat yang tersaji di dalam _café_ itu, mulai terasa sejak tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu bertuliskan _'OPEN'_ itu. Kyungsoo masih ingat betul apa saja makanan kesukaan pemuda masa lalunya disini, tempat favoritnya, bahkan yang sering membuatnya cemburu adalah bagaimana pemuda dari masalalunya bergurau dengan lantang tentang pegawai cafe yang jadi favoritnya karena keramahan dan senyum cantiknya, Jung Soojung.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pegawai cafe itu dari balik meja kasir.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut cafe ini. Tidak banyak berubah walaupun sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini dengan atau tanpa mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

"Satu _strawberry cheese cake_ dan satu _Latte_." jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan take away satu _cappucino_ dan _éclairs_,"

Setelah memesan makanan pilihannya, Kyungsoo berbalik dan bermaksud memilih tempat duduk. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya meja favorit Jonginlah yang kosong. Padahal saat ia datang masih ada tiga meja yang bisa ia pilih, termasuk meja kesukaan Jongin. Meja nomor 13. Dimana bagi sebagian orang, 13 adalah angka sial. Tapi entah bagi Jongin, 13 adalah angka terbaik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir ketika satu persatu potongan kenangan masa lalunya menghampiri kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. Kotak berukuran kurang lebih 10cm yang sedikit ternoda oleh darah di salah satu ujungnya. Ia mengusapnya pelan, lalu membukanya, melihat isi kotak kecil yang jadi satu-satunya barang peninggalan Jongin yang bisa ia bawa sekarang karena hampir semua barang yang pernah Jongin berikan padanya sudah ia kembalikan kecuali satu boneka beruang yang masih setia bertengger di sudut kamarnya hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya seketika sesaat setelah ia melihat isi kotak kecil itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang kini dengan perlahan turun ke pipi gembulnya.

Ia kembali fokus pada kotak kecil di depannya setelah menerima makanan dan minuman yang tadi ia pesan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap satu persatu isi kotak itu. Satu kertas bertuliskan _Happy 3rd Anniversary!_ dengan satu buah fotonya bersama Jongin saat mereka merayakan hari jadi dua tahun hubungan mereka, satu surat kecil dan satu buah cincin perak bertuliskan nama Jongin dan Kyungsoo di bagian dalamnya.

"Bodoh," lirih Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

_"Hai, Kyung. Sudah menerima hadiahmu? Hm, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik? Dan, apa kau sudah menemukan lelaki lebih dewasa dariku yang menyamankanmu? Pasti sudah, ya? Haha, aku ragu gadis menggemaskan sepertimu tidak dicintai banyak orang. Oh ya, Kyung, apa kau merindukanku? Pasti tidak, ya? Hah, aku memang tidak mudah dirindukan, ya?"_

"Dasar sok tahu," tukas Kyungsoo sambil kembali membaca surat dari Jongin itu.

_"Kau pasti sibuk, ya? Aku beberapa kali ke Park's House, berharap kau tiba-tiba datang dan aku bisa mengajakmu ngobrol. Tapi nampaknya kau sudah tidak mau mengunjunginya, ya? Haha, aku bisa maklum, tempat itu memang tidak menarik lagi sekarang. Tapi jika kau kesana, temuilah sahabat kecilku pemilik toko itu, namanya Chanyeol. Temui dia dan bilang kau meminta paket dari Kim Jongin. Aku menitipkan kunci apartemenku padanya untukmu. Aku... aku tidak lagi tinggal disana, Kyung. Setiap sudut apartemenku membuatku sesak karena bayanganmu selalu muncul disana. Menyakitkan ketika aku merindukanmu tapi tidak bisa menggapaimu."_

"Kau pasti Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil namanya menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Aku pemilik toko ini,"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. "Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol. Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Chanyeol sopan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali dan pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya. "Ini titipan dari anak sialan itu."

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maaf jika aku mengatainya sialan. Karena dia memang pengecut karena lari dari hidupnya yang berantakan tanpamu. Aku hampir frustasi menenangkannya yang selalu kemari dan berada disini seharian sampai dia merasa bosan. Anak sialan itu... Hah, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersenang-senang di Jepang."

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan dan mata bulatnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang ia pikirkan sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar seberang toko ini.

"Kai?" ucapnya kaget sebelum menoleh ke Chanyeol yang menunggu. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika sempat, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok. Terima kasih untuk kuncinya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membantu Kyungsoo menata kembali kotak milik Jongin. "Kau hati-hati ya, Kyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Senyum ramah Kyungsoo berikan pada Chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar dari toko milik Chanyeol dan mengejar sosok yang ia khawatirkan.

"Ke mana kau, Kai?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan sekitar, mencoba mencari Kai.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Dan hampir saja jantung Kyungsoo lepas karena kaget dan khawatir yang menjadi satu ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang familiar. "Kai?!"

Tubuh pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu menegang seketika ketika tiba-tiba gadis mungil yang ada di depannya ini memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

Perasaan aneh mulai menyeruak dari dalam perutnya. Gelitikan aneh tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia berada tanpa jarak dengan gadis yang baru ia kenal ini. Perasaan aneh yang cenderung membuatnya memilih diam daripada memaksa gadis ini melepas pelukan refleknya. Aneh, tapi Kai menikmati kedekatan ini. Seolah ia sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini sejak lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai akhirnya dengan nada suara lembut. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tambahnya.

Merasa cukup dengan pelukannya yang ia lakukan dengan reflek tadi, Kyungsoo melepasnya dan mundur satu langkah. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Kai dan memilih menunduk karena malu.

"Hei, Gadis Mungil. Aku bertanya padamu. Kau teman Dokter Changmin, kan?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak dan menemukan rasa nyaman yang sempat hilang ketika menatap mata Suho selama ini. "Kau mengingatku?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dokter Chang banyak bercerita tentangmu. Katanya kau ini kekasih dari adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Pemuda yang waktu itu bilang, dia yang menabrakku. Benar?" tanya Kai sambil mengajak Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menelusuri pedestrian Seoul yang cukup ramai siang ini.

"Benar. Tapi, kenapa kau keluar dari apartemen Changmin-_oppa_?"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Aku bosan sendirian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari udara segar. Lagipula, _Hyung_ tidak melarangku untuk jalan-jalan asal saat dia pulang, aku ada di apartemen." jawabnya santai. "Ehm, namamu Kyungsoo, kan? Kau sudah makan siang? Mau makan siang bersama?"

Dan Kyungsoo hampir saja kelepasan tertawa jika ia tidak ingat bahwa pemuda berkulit gelap di sampingnya ini sedang hilang ingatan. Anggukan kecilnya disertai senyum ramahnya menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Kai yang disambut senyum bahagia sang pemuda.

"Padahal mereka serasi, kenapa harus berakhir? Pemuda sebaik Jongin dan gadis mungil yang ramah serta cantik seperti Kyungsoo, apa yang kurang dari mereka? Hahh, semoga ingatanmu cepat pulih, Jong. Dan semoga kau siap memperjuangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke sisimu ketika ingatanmu kembali." tukas seorang pemuda bersurai cepak yang baru saja turun dari bus yang selalu mengantarnya menuju tempat kerjanya setiap hari. Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>woah.<p>

bukannya bikin sequel prequel trequel atau apalah itu dari ff yg kemaren malah ngeluarin ff semprul lainnya.

maafkan Jongsoo _ne_, _noona_, _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ yang terhormat. Jongsoo gemas sendiri melihat ff ini tidak keluar-keluar karena belum juga nemu endingnya yang bagus. butuh semangat kayaknya dari readers sekalian berupa review tentunya.

semoga suka dengan karya saya yang saya buat selama saya sedang berlibur itu ya. Jangan lupa review. Kalo lebih dari 20-25an readers yg review, nanti tak update minggu ini juga part 2nya. mumpung agak selo jadwalnya.

Salam!


End file.
